An Assassin
by ShadowShinobi11
Summary: This is the story of a former assassin's journeys in Aincrad. What will he find? Adventure? Friendship? Love? Let's find out together. I might not update this story for a while. On the other hand I might upload a 30k chapter. It all depends on how much interest there is in this story, and also how much writers block I get. The first chapter is bad, but it gets better.


Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

BTW all I know about Assassins Creed is what I learned from Assassin in the Void (A FoZ AC Xover) and On Eagles Wings (Also a FoZ AC Xover). And a bit from when I researched stuff for my OC. Other than that I know next to nothing, so if anything is wrong then please tell me and I will do my best to correct it.

Sword Art Online on the other hand is one of my favorite anime/light novel. I just wish Baka-Tsuki would translate it. It's soooo hard to find a good translation.

Please review and tell me what I could do to improve the story.

I really don't have much else to say other than "I hope you enjoy!"

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Items, Sword Skills, and Mobs

(A/N: Authors note.)

(N: The amazing fourth wall breaking narrator of AWESOMENESS!)

(A/N: Shut up. This is my story!)

(N: But I narrate it. Without me you are NOTHING!)

(A/N: …just start the story already.)

(N: The author does not own Sword Art Online, Assassins Creed, or any other things I mention while breaking the fourth wall.)

(A/N: Forget anything you know about Japan that is canon to AC, the details of the Assassins and Templars in Japan will be slightly different (See: Not at all similar) to AC canon.)

-Line Break-

"The fact that all of this was happening in virtual space made no difference. Being virtually killed by virtual laser in virtual space is just as effective as the real thing, because you are as dead as you think you are."

― Douglas Adams, Mostly Harmless

-Line Break-

"Players, welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world."

'_What the heck?'_

"I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is a feature of Sword Art Online."

'_What kind of crazy feature is that?'_

"Until you reach the 100th floor and defeat the boss, you will not be able to log out."

'_The 100__th__ floor? Isn't that like really hard to do?'_

"If your HP reaches zero or the Nerve Gear is tampered with from the outside the signal sensors in your nerve gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

'_Wait, so basically if you die in-game you die in real life? Well that's not that different from normal.'_

"You will all most probably be wondering, 'Why?' Why am I - the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko - doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he going to ransom us?"

'_Not really. I mean it can't be that dangerous right? At least there's no Templars. I hope.'_

"None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized."

'_So basically he has a god complex huh.'_

"Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players, I wish you luck." (N: And may the odds be ever in your favor.)

'_How did I ever get myself into this situation anyways?'_

These were the thoughts of our main protagonist. But you're probably wondering what's going on, right? Well for that we'll have to go, _**Back to The Future**_! (N: Not really, but I just had to make that reference. Being a narrator gets boring you know.)

-Line Break-

FLASHBACK

"Hello, agent Shin," came the digitalized voice from the computer.

"Sup, Q," was the reply that emitted from the vicinity of the couch.

"You used to be a member of the order, show a little more respect. Also my name's not Q," the voice answered sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, well I'm not any more. So what does the Order need with me?"

"Actually we need you to infiltrate the new game Sword Art Online. We are aware that Kayaba Akihiko once worked with the Templars. We need you to make sure it's safe."

"So I get paid for playing video games?"

"Yes."

"When do I start?"

-Line Break-

FLASHBACK END

"Dang, I knew that this was too good to be true. Well now I know that it is most certainly NOT safe," our protagonist complained.

"Too true young assassin," came the voice from behind him.

"What? Who's there?" our main character spun around and drew his sword.

"I am Kayaba Akihiko. The creator of this game," the voice said.

"Well, yeah I heard your speech. But how do you know I'm an assassin? Why are you talking to me? And where did all the people go?" our protagonist asked, looking around. He was standing in an endless white landscape that stretched on and on and on and, well you get the idea.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't expect The Order or The Templars to sneak some people in? I'm here because you interest me. You're one of the only people to leave the Order and get away with it. And to answer your other question, I do have admin controls right now, I created this after all."

"Ah, well guess I should've expected that. So what did you what to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to give you these. You wouldn't be much of an assassin without them now would you? Check your inventory."

Our protagonist opened up his menu.

(A/N: These are not the actual starting stats in canon. I made them up, just go with it.)

(N: He just did this cause' he couldn't think of a better way to tell you the main character's name.)

(A/N: Shut up.)

-Line Break-

Name: Sasaki Kojirou

Level: 1

HP: 500

Col: 100

Xp: 0/1000

Strength: 5

Agility: 5

Vitality: 5

Intelligence: 5

Inventory:

Privateer Outfit x1

Hidden Blade x2

Grants Assassinate

Assassin Yataghan Sword x2

Lesser Potion of Healing x5

Throwing Picks x20

Smoke Bombs x5

Skills:

Eagle Vision (Toggle) - When activated all sub-skills are activated. After 10 minutes of continuous use it goes on cooldown for 20 minutes. Also when activated reduces movement speed to 3 mph.

Listening - The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of skill grants the ability to hear through locked rooms.

Night Vision - The player can see better in darker conditions.

X-Ray Vision - The ability to see through obstacles and walls. Max level can see through Secure Rooms.

Searching - The ability to find players in Hiding. Higher level of skill allows you to find players/monsters hiding.

Freeruning (Passive) - Grants increased move speed, mobility, and allows you to Freerun.

Assassinate - (1-hit strike) - A passive skill granted by Hidden Blade with various sub-skills.

Sneak Assassinate - 250% damage multiplier if not seen by the target.

Dash Assassinate - Converts move speed and normal damage into armor piercing damage. Can be chained with Sneak Assassinate.

Drop Assassinate - Converts all fall damage and normal damage into armor piercing damage against target. Can be chained with Sneak Assassinate.

Dagger

Horizontal - (1-hit strike) - A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.

Slant - (1-hit strike) - A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.

Vertical - (1-hit strike) - A simple sword skill slashing vertically.

Linear - (1-hit strike) - A single thrust at the enemy delivered at a great speed.

-Line Break-

"Dang, that's a lot of stuff, but why would you give me these?" our protagonist, now known as Shiashi, asked warily.

"Because you're interesting. Also I wanted to put you on the same level as the Templars, and besides, if I didn't give you this then it would pretty much be a normal SAO fanfiction, just with a guy who calls himself an assassin, and a guild called The Templars. I mean boring right? Oh wait, didn't mean to say that. Just ignore that last bit." Kayaba replied.

(A/N: Can I get the fourth wall repairman from Miner's Destiny here? I think we need him.)

"Okay... anyway thanks, I guess. So can I go start playing now? I mean that's why I'm here after all."

"Aren't you going to say something about how I'm evil and you're going to kill me?"

"Well actually this place is _Safer_ than my normal life and they feed you for free at the hospital also I hear that the taste engine in this game is great, I guess overall this place is cheaper, safer, and more fun than IRL, so yeah why would I want to leave?"

Kayaba chuckled at this. "I was right, you are interesting. Well I have to go now. Do try not to get yourself killed in the meantime. Farewell assassin."

The world turned black and Sasaki lost consciousness.

-Line Break-

"Hey kid, you ok?" a voice pierced the darkness.

Sasaki opened his eyes and groaned.

"What happened?"

"Not sure kid. I just found you collapsed in an alley. My name's Agil."

Sasaki looked over to the man that was talking and saw a 6' something African American guy.

"Ah, my name's Sasaki, thanks for helping me."

"It was nothing, I'm trying to help out as many people as I can." Agil replied.

"That's right, we're in Sword Art Online, right? Well I'm going to go farm, thanks again for helping me."

"Hey wait, are you sure? It's pretty dangerous out there."

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've been in a dangerous situation and it won't be the last. You go help more people, I'll be fine."

"If that's what you want. Oh hey, I just remembered, I was planning on starting a business, drop by if you ever need anything."

[Agil has sent a friend request]

Accept? Yes/No

Yes. [Agil is now your friend]

"Well, see you around Agil," Sasaki said as he turned to leave.

"Same to you," Agil replied.

Sasaki started to run. He rushed through the gate of the [Starting City]. To a new life. To adventure!

And thus ends our first chapter of a new story. What surprises wait around the corner? What new adventures are to be had? Whatever there is, it's sure to be exciting. So join me and watch the journey of **An Assassin!**

-Line Break-


End file.
